poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in LKHFF's Hometown
Adventures in LKHFF's Hometown is a crossover written by KBAFourthtime. It appeared on DeviantART on September 27, 2012, but it will never appear on YouTube. It was deleted from DeviantART on June 4, 2016. Plot The Fantasy Adventures Team takes a trip to Manhattan, where the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Studio is located, after an invitation from ex-Predator Wolfgang (which also tells them to meet the other two LKHFF teams), and on the way, they pick up Aleu from Alaska. There, they find out that the Madagascar Team (now including Vitaly the Tiger, his wife Gia the Jaguar, and Stefano the Sea Lion) and the Jungle Adventures Team. Starting with one of the cubs, Alexis, the gang meets a homeless young woman named Jenna Landon, who reveals why she is homeless. The gangs, along with a newly-dressed Jenna, visit the Empire State building, inside the Statue of Liberty (taking the Arofighter), and look at the top of the Chrysler Building. Much later, they run into a cougar named Harvey, who develops a crush on Rae. Eventually, they enter Central Park, and as they explore (or re-explore according to Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria) the Central Park Zoo, they are bothered by a zookeeper named Shannon Schwartz, whom Captain DuBois, her four men, and Quint work for. Shannon plots in their presence that he will keep all of the teams’ animals and Harvey (unaware that he isn’t one of them) in zoo cages. The three teams and their two guests take the Arofighter to the roof of the Plaza Hotel, transport themselves to the lobby, and stay in separate rooms. All stay in their rooms as families, while Johnny stays with Daphne (and without Rae), Rae and Rafiki share another suite, Heath and Harvey share another, Jenna shares one with Marty, Wolfgang and Aleu share another suite, Alex stays in another with both of his families (that’s right, with both Zuba and Florrie, and Leonette and Alexis), and Vitaly, Stefano and Gia share another suite. Meanwhile, on his day off, Shannon manipulates burglars and robbers into teaming up with his men to search for the three teams of animals and Harvey, under the false promise of quadrillions of dollars, something he actually doesn’t have. The next day, as the teams have gone for a walk, they are attacked by the manipulated burglars, but all big cats (except Harvey, who doesn’t have enough nerve) on the three teams frighten them away with a long roar. This eventually angers Shannon, who sentences them to cleaning up all animal exhibits until they “shine like the top of the Chrysler Building”. He sends out Captain DuBois, her men, Quint, and a group of poachers out to do his bidding instead. Soon after, the three teams give Wolfgang, Aleu, Jenna and Harvey a tour of LKHFF studios and explain about the crossovers they make. On the way out, after the tour, the animal heroes are being attacked by Captain DuBois, her men, Quint, and the poachers (starting when one of them spots them exiting the studios). The groups fight the bad guys, but due to Captain DuBois’ presence, Alex is the first to be captured, and DuBois pretends to apologize to Alex just because Shannon had ordered this. But before they can capture any more, the teams’ founders, Maverick suddenly appears fusing with Benny, much to the fear of the villainous poachers and guest villains, absolutely including DuBois, all of whom run away. The three teams and guests dance in the hotel ballroom (during which Rae and Harvey dance, and (reluctantly) so do Jenna and Heath). The dance, however, is interrupted by Shannon and his helpers, and Shannon, having heard this from the teams’ rivals, says that he plans to capture all three teams (including Queen Eliza, though she is human) so he can demolish the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Studio in order to get enough money to always spoil himself and force-feed them (and all non-member animals) nothing but gruel (absolutely including the carnivores). He also threatens Jenna into marrying him just for her beauty, but she, preferring life as a derelict to that with a criminal, rejects him, and he says he never really liked girls anyway, much to the shock of his right-hand lady, Libby Agnew, who leaves him. Soon after, Benny (fused with Maverick) and all big cats (now including Harvey) roar at him, scaring him and his helpers away. The next day, a newspaper headline reveals that Shannon (who has been fired from his job), DuBois, her men, and Quint are committed to an insane asylum for claiming that all that frightened them included a mixture of two beasts. Near the end, Harvey asks Rae if she’d like to marry him sooner, but she explains that she would like to find the right boyfriend for him. Although he understands, he asks her to have “one atom of room” in her heart for him, but she says she’d rather just be friends with him. However, she tells him there are lots of other girls in town. Sooner, Libby makes up with Harvey after having broken up with him three years ago, and they become boyfriend and girlfriend again, and Jenna gets a new house to live in, thanks to the entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crew. Aleu then moves in with Wolfgang and the three teams go back to their own fortresses. Characters Unoriginal, especially Returning *'The Fantasy Adventures Team, the Madagascar Team, and the Jungle Team', appear as the main characters. *'Heath Lynx '''appears on this adventure, this time as an ally. *'Wolfgang' appears in this adventure, inviting all three teams over. *'Aleu' is Wolfgang's girlfriend/mate. *'Captain DuBois' appears as an antagonist, working for Shannon Schwartz. *'DuBois' men' also work for Schwartz. *'Quint' appears also working for Schwartz. New, Original Characters. *'Harvey Cougar' is the second-in-importance character (deuteragonist) whose goal is (at first) to have Rae for a girlfriend. He was once a worker at a recycling plant while he was Libby Agnew's boyfriend, but after his boss made cutbacks on him due to being unable to pay much, they broke up. Harvey is always shown wearing shoes (even when swimming, as spoken of) because he had his toes on one foot amputated, and presumably may have artificial toes... or perhaps an artificial foot. *'Jenna Landon' is the third-in-importance character (tritagonist) who is a homeless woman because she didn't pay the mortgage. She is 34 years old. She is the partly-biological and partly-adoptive cousin of Harvey, as their mothers were adoptive sisters. *'Shannon Schwartz' is the main villain of the film. He is a sexist, corrupt zookeeper who intends to have all of the LKHFF animals kept in the Central Park Zoo (where Alex and his fellow zoosters used to live), and destroy the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films (as an extra part of the plan when his new helpers reveal it) so he can always spoil himself and force-feed only gruel to the zoo animals. *'Libby Agnew' is Harvey's ex-girlfriend and the right-hand man of Shannon Schwartz, who regrets breaking up with Harvey unreasonably. *'Gertrude Hahn' is a ventriloquist on a TV show the cubs watch. She has a dummy named '''Henny'. Characters who don't appear but are mentioned in dialogue *Makunga *Kiara *Kovu *Sonya *Marlene *The GEP Predators, though Palladon and Tye do appear. *Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo *King Rutherford Trivia *This will be KBAFourthtime's only crossover to have the entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crew, including the Madagascar and Jungle Crews. *Wolfgang and Aleu will make their first written appearance in any LKHFF crossover. *"Total Control," sung by Michael Nesmith, is visualized to play at the beginning. *"NYC" from the musical Annie (three times), "Poor Sweet Baby" from the musical Snoopy: The Musical, a reprise of "Hakuna Matata," "Waterloo" by ABBA, and "All over the World" by Electric Light Orchestra from the movie Xanadu are played in this crossover. *It is the first crossover by KBAFourthtime that reveals that the DEN is the GEP's fortress after all, and that Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae live in the main building of the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films studio. Until then, the writer never knew that. *Captain DuBois, her men, and Quint work for the villain, Shannon Schwartz. *Heath Lynx appears as an ally. *It reveals that if any male Rae sees crying is truly hurt, it makes her cry too. *There is a reference to The Aristocats, as Harvey calls Rae a "cute chick," and when it is pointed out that she is not a chicken, but a lioness, Harvey sarcastically disagrees and says he could have sworn she was a cat. (Of course, originally, it was Amelia and Abigail Gabble, the ones being called chicks, who point out who they really are, while here, Lion tells Harvey Rae is a lioness.) *Heath would have appeared against the team, teaming up with Makunga, Scar, the Hyenas, Arthur and Cecil, and Shere Khan, working for a villainous Rupert Bratt, whose intentions would have been to destroy the studios, but because the writer found it lame, it all got changed. *This is the second LKHFF crossover written by KBAFourthtime to feature a character named Shannon, the first being Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Holiday in CA, though the Shannon in that crossover is female, and this Shannon is male. *This has replaced Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Holiday in CA as Benny the Beast's personal favorite crossover written by KBAFourthtime. *It specifically reveals that Rae doesn't like Barenaked Ladies' music. *This is KBAFourthtime's first crossover not to have Benny, Leo, and Johnny in the title because of all three LKHFF teams being the main characters. *There is a reference to the original Pooh's Adventures series, as a character offers the villain a hug "for satisfaction," and the villain reacts ruthlessly as if he is refusing hugs. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LKHFF Stories